


Eager Disciples

by azulon



Category: OC - Fandom, Outlast, Outlast 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Graphic Violence, Multi, Original Male Character - Freeform, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, and my oc working with waylon to get the HECK outta there, i love this game, mostly just eddie being a disgusting dickhead, oc - nixon holloway, ok theyre a little gay, outlast is graphic djdjjg, very little actual relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulon/pseuds/azulon
Summary: “You have to stop them! I know you can!”The personnel dragged Gluskin back and carried him away to the morphogenetic chambers but my eyes remained on the technician, who then proceeded to reprogram the system and watch Gluskin suffer.I often speculated the staff here were sicker than the patients. I would later find my assumptions to be quite true. The technician would later pay for the mistake he made by following Murkoff protocol. I would to.





	Eager Disciples

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is pretty old, ( a year or so? ) but I really wanted to submit something, and also delve back into the realm of creating somewhat original content. The release of Outlast 2 has really sparked my love for the morbidity of red barrel all over again, and I thought it about time to share this and actually go somewhere with it. let me know what you think thus far.

I recall too easily when we were readying Gluskin for his session. He wasn’t much trouble, as opposed to some of our other patients, and so it was beyond me as to why they were using  _ him  _ first. But I didn’t question it; That was part of the quota. No questions. It was my job, I was payed well, and I was working damn hard to keep it. I was what my coworkers lovingly called a “Housemaid”. A nurse to be exact, and an accomplishing title to a man such as myself (I say as I roll my eyes). I was one of the staff members closest to the patients.  _ Holloway, sometimes I worry you’re crazier than the men you work with, _ I heard often. Perhaps it was true. I’d taken years of schooling to learn how to handle these men who couldn’t handle themselves, and from what I’d seen, I was pretty good at it. However, all my years of training could never prepare me for Mount Massive’s fall.

 

We first stripped him of his clothes. Eddie was a tall man with broad shoulders and a clear complexion, and had some coarse black hair in a peculiar fashion. He was generally quiet with staff unless we got near, so as you might’ve guessed, this excursion was one hell of battle. I’d read his file a few times over before we retrieved him - and, call me crazy, but I pitied him. That wouldn’t hold me back from my work. Things began to go awry when the clearance took him by the arms, forcefully berating him from the cell. I stood in the far right corner with my hands folded in front of me, lips pursed. I recall them being chapped. It was often my responsibility to follow along after the initial transition from cell to lab, however, Mr. Gluskin was being a hassle, and so I followed and luckily got very little scolding. Again, It’s not as if I question my work here for Murkoff - but I’m only really required to say that. I question it constantly in my mind, and more so than that do I question my own morals for continuing my career in this damned place. But, then I think, what about my wife, Elaine? What about my precious baby girl, Georgia?

 

When Georgia was born, I had this funny little reference twirling in my head. My sweet Elaine always reminded me of Daisy from The Great Gatsby ; darling and angel-faced, sophisticated for a lady, but too ginger and brittle to ever say “no” or “stop”. Luckily, I thought to myself, I am no Tom Buchanan, but still- I couldn’t help recalling a simple scene from barely the first chapter, where Daisy has taken all-seeing Nick to the veranda and confessed a little to him

_ “It’ll show you how I’ve gotten to feel about-- things. Well, she was less than an hour old and Tom was God knows where. I woke up out of the ether with an utterly abandoned feeling, and asked the nurse right away if it was a boy or a girl. She told me it was a girl, so I turned my head away and wept. ‘All right’, I said, ‘I’m glad it’s a girl. And I hope that she’ll be a fool--that’s the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool.’ _

_ ¨You see I think everything’s terrible anyhow.” She went on in a convinced way. ¨Everybody thinks so--the most advanced people. And I  _ know. _ I’ve been everywhere and seen everything and done everything.¨ Her eyes flashed around her in a defiant way, rather like Tom’s, and she laughed with thrilling scorn. ¨Sophisticated--God, I’m sophisticated!¨ _

 

The only thing my sweet Elaine wanted for our Georgia was for her to be able to fit in, and she had some radical expectation that I could teach that. She thought, why, you’re normal enough, our daughter can take after you! And she expected me to take that as a compliment. Was it? It’s not as if I mean to ridicule my beloved wife, but her reasonings continue to perplex me. She thought, because she was smart and because she was perhaps a little brute, she couldn’t live a normal life. And I tried to tell her different, but she was stuck on that junior-high level reasoning and I cannot fathom how she retained that mindset. What saddens me most about remaining here in mount massive, is the fact that I never exceeded my wife's expectations. I never got the chance to raise our daughter as what was expected of me.

 

I hadn’t seen the laboratory yet personally - and I was certainly taken aback upon entering. 

Towering glass windows kept doctors and physicians safe from the patient's, electricity and control panels dripping from the walls like blood veins. Each of the men behind the protective glass had an identical look of bitter determination - they all looked essentially proud of themselves. Because of my gender-stereotypical disposition, I found myself huffing under my breath. They looked so valiant, so proud of themselves, but there was very little danger to face in their jobs. Wernicke made sure of that. I had the hassle, but chose that. As soon as Eddie was exposed to the dim blue lights and cynical projections in the center of the WALRIDER unit, he lost it. Thrashing, yelling sickening things I recalled too well from his file. The personnel began to struggle, keeping hold of him suddenly extremely challenging. It was not my place to try and help. Unfortunately, being the broad man he truly was, Eddie got free of their grip and practically sprinted up to the glass. The technicians face practically drained of color and I watched him stagger back from the keyboard his hands had been easy at work on.

 

“You  _ have _ to stop them!  _ I know you can! _ ”

The personnel dragged Gluskin back and carried him away to the morphogenetic chambers but my eyes remained on the technician, who then  _ proceeded to reprogram the system and watch Gluskin suffer. _

I often speculated the staff here were sicker than the patients. I would later find my assumptions to be quite true. The technician would later pay for the mistake he made by following Murkoff protocol. I would to.


End file.
